Gender Identity
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Kaiba is changed into a woman and must chart the waters of womanhood while waiting for a cure to be found. Kaiba/Joey. COMPLETE.
1. Assault on Kaiba

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only Mrs. Paula is mine. Now, I know that Kaiba and Joey will be acting OOC later on, but keep in mind the events that they find themselves in.**

Chapter One- Assault on Kaiba

Kaiba signed off on another bundle of papers and put it in his outbox before leaning back and rubbing his eyes. He had been reading paperwork for the past several hours and he was feeling a bit cross-eyed. He sat forward and looked at his inbox. There were still plenty of bundles of papers, but his mail lied beneath it. _I think I'll take a break and look through my mail,_ he decided, lifting the papers and removing his mail. He flicked through the envelopes. _Bill, bill, junk, bill, what's this?_ He cocked an eyebrow at the unmarked manila envelope that had been at the bottom of the pile. He slit it open and pulled out…a clothing catalog for business people- only this one was specifically for businesswomen.

He scowled at the useless book before tossing it in the wastebasket. _Someone's lame idea of a joke. I bet it was Wheeler._ He reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulled out his checkbook, and proceeded to pay his bills. Once that was done, he resumed his paperwork. It was almost six o'clock when he decided to call it a day. He had promised to have dinner with Mokuba and he would never break a promise to his brother.

He called for the limo to pull around to the front, grabbed his briefcase, tossed the paperwork in it, and headed out of the office and the building. He watched as the car came up the long driveway and stopped. Roland stepped out of the front passenger side to open the back door when Kaiba cried out suddenly and grabbed his left leg. He felt something hard against his fingers and he gripped it as he pulled it out and held it up: It was a dart.

It was then that he felt dizzy which caused him to drop the projectile and he also felt Roland supporting him as his legs felt weak. "Mr. Kaiba!" he said in alarm. Kaiba moaned in clear pain. "You need medical attention, sir," Roland continued.

Kaiba nodded. He was too dizzy and in much pain to argue with the man. He felt himself being helped into the limo before being driven to the hospital. "Is there anything I can do, sir?" he asked as a now woozy Kaiba was put on a gurney.

"Mokuba," he managed to say.

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of him."

"Bring him here," he said as he passed out. As he was rolled down the hall, Roland said, "Yes, sir."

A couple of hours later Roland sat outside a hospital room, watching Mokuba pace back and forth in front of the door giving said door agitated looks whenever he passed it. He had been waiting for his brother to come home so that they could have dinner together and talk; thoughts of dinner were put out of his mind when Roland showed up and said Seto had been attacked and wanted Mokuba to come to the hospital. Mokuba felt alarmed when he heard Seto had been attacked. He pressed Roland for details as they rode. He wanted to know what was seen, said, and heard. "But, we don't know who attacked Seto?" he asked.

"No, sir. The assailant probably fled soon after striking. I was more concerned with Mr. Kaiba's health at the time. It is likely that Mr. Kaiba will want to view the security tape once he's released in order to identify his attacker."

The door opened and the doctor stepped out looking stunned and shaking his head in disbelief. Mokuba came up to him. "How is he? Is he awake?"

"Uh," the doctor said looking at Mokuba. "Still asleep, but you can go in, if you want."

The doctor headed down the hall while Mokuba stared after him, confused. _He didn't say if Seto's going to be all right or not. And why did he seemed so shocked?_ Mokuba felt his insides go cold. _Is Seto really sick? Is he…dying?_ Mokuba swallowed hard and blinked back tears as he rushed into the room. He rushed past the first bed, where a young woman lay to the second bed only to find it empty. He stared at the empty bed before turning to the only occupied bed to find Roland beside it, starting at its occupant in shock.

The woman wore a hospital gown and she had a sheet pulled up to her waist. She was tall for a woman with long brown hair, delicate features, and a face with soft curves. Mokuba stared with his mouth open. _This can't be Seto, although it would explain the doctor's actions. It had to be that dart Roland mentioned. Oh, man. How is Seto going to react when he, or rather she, sees herself?_

The buzz of the overheard lights were the first things Kaiba was aware of as he regained consciousness. The pain and dizziness he had felt earlier were gone and he felt great aside from a weight on his chest. He doubted he was having a heart problem as the weight was on top of his chest and on both sides. He murmured softly and he heard two gasps nearby: Roland and Mokuba; it had to be. He opened his eyes to see his visitors staring at him in astonishment. "Seto?" Mokuba asked slowly and cautiously as if the person he was looking at wasn't his brother.

"Yes, Mokuba?" Kaiba's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It still sounded mature, but it didn't sound male; it sounded…female?

He pushed himself up and looked at the weight on his chest and shock flitted across his face. He had breasts! He put the voice with the breasts and Mokuba's reaction and felt faint: He was a woman! The world spun around her as she fell back on her pillow and passed out from shock.

"Seto? Seto! _Seto!_" Mokuba's frantic voice brought her back to wakefulness. _I dreamed all that. I did not become a woman._ However, that weight was still felt and served to confirm that it was not a dream. Her eyes fluttered open to see her brother looking both relieved and concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "No, Mokuba. I'm not okay." She inwardly shuddered at the sound of her voice. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with it for much longer.

"Oh," Mokuba said sheepishly. "Right."

"Where's Roland?"

"He went to look for the doctor and get some answers."

"Good. Once he gets them and I'm back to normal, I want to see the security tape and learn who attacked me."

_Wow, did Roland call that or what?_ Mokuba thought as said man entered the room. "Roland, what did the doctor say?"

Roland didn't answer, didn't even look at them. His lack of response told Kaiba the unpleasant news. "There's no way to reverse it," she said flatly and firmly. "I have to live my life as a woman."

Roland lifted his head and nodded. "He said he'll keep looking into it, but right now, the blood sample says you're female, Mr. Kaiba."

"That's _Miss_ for right now, Roland. If there's no reason for me to stay, I suggest you sign me out."

"Yes, uh, Miss Kaiba." Roland left and Kaiba pushed back the sheet before standing up and pulling the curtain around to give her privacy. She removed the gown and paused, taking in her body for the first time. Everything masculine about her was now feminine, but her body shape hadn't changed- much. Her torso and limbs were still slim but she now had actual hips and breasts. Her fingers were a bit slimmer and topped with noticeable nails. _I'll have to wait until I look in a mirror, but I guess I make a good looking woman._

She tore her eyes away from her examination and proceeded to get dressed. She pulled on her clothes which had been neatly folded in a nearby chair. She was pleased that her clothes still fit for most part. She hadn't lost any height, but the addition of hips and breasts made those parts of her outfit feel a bit tight. She knew should would have to replace her wardrobe, but only a little bit for now. _There's still a chance that I could be cured._ She ran a hand down her long hair to smooth it out and down before pushing the curtain back and leaving the room with Mokuba behind her.


	2. Initial Impulses

Chapter Two\- Initial Impulses

They met up with Roland up the corridor. "Mr., er, Miss Kaiba, you're free to leave now."

"Then, let's head home." Kaiba led the way, not commenting on Roland correcting himself in addressing her. It would take time for those working for him to address him as Miss until she was male again, so she would let corrections like that to slide.

"Will you be taking time off from work, Seto?" Mokuba asked as they got in the limo.

"Why would I do that?"

"Well…I would take time off from school if I became a girl. I would need to get used to it, buy clothes and essentials, that sort of thing."

Kaiba tapped her fingers on her knee as she stared thoughtfully at the back of the front seat. "I could work from my home office while I adjust. I just wish I knew who did this."

"Me too. I suppose I'll be calling you big sister for now."

"You could. Also, big sis or just Seto will do."

The next morning, both siblings were having breakfast to make up for their missed dinner. Mokuba ate with his usual enthusiasm, but Kaiba was more reserved, more so than usual. She normally had a healthy appetite, but this morning was different. She didn't feel as hungry as she usually did. Was it because she was a woman and women tended to eat less?

"Aren't you hungry, Seto?" Mokuba asked, noticing the small amount on the plate that was largely untouched.

"Actually, I'm not. Perhaps, I will at lunch. Now, get going to school and remember: Tell no one what happened and don't worry about me."

"Okay, big sis. See you later."

Mokuba left the room and Kaiba murmured, "Bye, little brother."

Kaiba grimaced as she typed. Her breasts were making it somewhat hard to type with her usual speed. She eventually found a way to adapt her old method to accommodate her new body parts and she fell back into her speedy typing. She completed the email to her company's employees and hit "send." The email stated she would be working from home for some time and also the attack last night as well as the end result. She asked that if anyone had information about the attack, they needed to come forward and tell her either by email or by phone. She had already told her house staff what happened as well as her personal tailor who would come by later today to get measurements for new clothes.

_I need to finish signing those papers I didn't do._ She put her briefcase on the desk and opened it. A flash of color under her papers caught her eye. She hadn't looked into her case properly last night; she had just grabbed the papers and tossed them into her case, having intended to read them last night. Obviously the events of last night drove them out of her mind until now. She lifted her papers out of the case and put them aside. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a catalog…exactly like the one she threw out yesterday!

_How did this get in my case? Well, clearly this isn't some joke of Wheeler's. I know the one I threw out was still in the trash can when I left. Is it possible that the attacker was hired by someone and then posed as an employee in order to slip this in my case before attacking? It seems likely as the only time this case left my sight was when I went to check that my lunch was on the way._ She scowled as she looked at the cover for a moment before her scowl melted away. She started flicking through the catalog, looking at the different style blouses, shirts, skirts, jackets, and dresses. She started marking the pages that interested her. _I can present this to my tailor and make it clear what I desire. Fortunately for me, my tailor is a woman and thus will make discussing it easier._

"Miss Kaiba, your tailor has arrived," Roland announced a few hours later, demonstrating a confident use of the word "Miss."

"Thank you, Roland." Kaiba stood up, picked up the catalog, and headed for the room that had been set aside for the tailor to do her work. She opened the door to see Mrs. Paula there with her clipboard and measuring tape. She blinked in confusion for a moment at the sight of the tall brunette before recovering. "Miss Kaiba, I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened to you."

"Of course. I still hope that a way to reverse it is found."

"The entire company shares your hope."

"That's good." Kaiba removed her trench coat. "Now, let's get those measurements done and I have some outfit ideas to present to you."

Mrs. Paula went about her business with the usual efficiency as she measured Kaiba's body especially the hips, waist, and breasts. Once she had the numbers, the two sat at a desk and Kaiba put the book on the desk. "There are some styles and colors I would you to produce." She opened it to the first page she had marked.

Kaiba returned to her office two hours later, her elbows on the desk, her head in her hands, and her eyes closed as she reflected on the meeting with her tailor, specifically the catalog portions. The measuring had been fine until she had to remove the top to have her breasts measured. She had felt a bit embarrassed about being naked from the waist up even though they were both women. She was sure she would have felt that same embarrassment if she had been male naked from the waist down with another man in the room. The catalog discussion had started out fine as she pointed out a few slacks she liked naturally choosing black, navy blue, and white. She also chose, reluctantly, a few skirts: Two black, one red, and one royal blue. It was with the blouses and shirts where she felt horrified by her actions. She had actually chosen pale pink as a color among the white, royal blue, and light blue blouses and the shirts were red, blue, and white in addition to pale pink. She had refrained from choosing any dresses and made sure that the business jackets she chose were black or white.

_What possessed me to choose pink? Mrs. Paula had seemed skeptical and surprised when I said pink and I don't blame her. I had been certain at the time, but now? Perhaps I'm acting like a girl again for the second time today. I must not think that way, considering a cure could be found. Mrs. Paula said she'll have a skirt, blouse, bra, panties, and a jacket ready in a couple of days and will loan me pantyhose and pumps so that I can make a press announcement about the attack._

"Seto, how was your day?" Mokuba asked at dinner that night.

"It was fine until during and after my appointment with the tailor. I came to the realization that my mind is being influenced by my body's hormones. I actually chose pale pink as a color for a blouse and a shirt."

"Pink?" Mokuba repeated in horror.

"Yes. I'm trying to resist any impulses that enter my head. It's enough that I'm addressed as Miss by the staff and you calling me your sister." Kaiba ate her food even though she didn't feel hungry. She was _not_ going to give in to that again! She was _not _going to act like a woman!


	3. Answers

Chapter Three\- Answers

Mokuba watched Kaiba carefully at breakfast the next morning. She was wearing her trademark Battle City outfit despite the fact that it didn't fit quite right. He knew that would change tomorrow, but it would be strange to see her wearing women's clothes, especially a skirt.

He still couldn't believe that someone had planned to change Seto into a woman. What sick person came up with this plan? _Could it be a rival company? That would make sense. Surely, Seto's thought of that already._

"Seto, could a rival company have planned the attack?"

Kaiba drank some coffee before replying, "That was my first thought, Mokuba. The thing is that's a long list."

Mokuba nodded. "I figured you thought of that already."

Kaiba nodded as she picked up the newspaper and opened it. This gave Mokuba the opportunity to openly stare at his sister. She didn't sound like Kaiba, though her words did. She sat like usual, one leg resting on top the other…only it seemed very ladylike. He shook his head slightly. _I'm used to Seto sitting like that; it just seems ladylike because Seto's a woman right now._

The paper lowered slightly to reveal Kaiba's blue eyes staring back at Mokuba. "Is there a reason you're staring at me, little brother?" she asked, sounding somewhat amused.

Mokuba dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I'm still having a hard time seeing you like this."

Kaiba put the paper aside and leaned forward slightly. "Mokuba, look at me." She waited until he did so before continuing. "It's hard to see myself like this too, not to mention actually dealing with being like this. It's understandable as the attack occurred only a little over thirty-six hours ago. I hope to receive a cure and the person responsible in two or three days, a week at most. I'm doing what is necessary to adjust for the time being. One such example is clothing."

Mokuba cheered up at hearing the confidence in Kaiba's voice. "Okay, Seto and can I stand next to you at the press conference tomorrow?"

"Of course. Tomorrow is Saturday after all. Now, have a good day at school."

"Right. See you later." Mokuba left the room and Kaiba leaned back in her chair, frowning.

_I sounded confident to Mokuba, but I am anything but confident. It is likely that the one responsible will never come forward. The doctors are looking into reversing the change despite initial results saying it's irreversible. I'm allowing myself to adjust to my body and accepting that it's necessary to wear women's clothes. However, I will not surrender to any female impulses I feel. Only if there is no cure will I give in._

The next day, Kaiba and Mokuba stood behind the front doors of Kaiba Corp, watching the media gather before a podium. They had received word yesterday that Seto Kaiba had an announcement to make, the nature of which was unknown.

Seto smoothed her black jacket that was over a white blouse and coupled with pantyhose, a red skirt, and matching red pumps. Her long hair was pulled back and up into a business-like bun. She had checked the overall effect in a mirror at home and had to admit that she looked impressive. She, of course, had on a pair of panties and a bra. She was amazed at how the bra lifted her breasts and how comfortable it felt.

At noon, Kaiba and Mokuba pushed open the doors and approached the podium. Cameras flashed and video cameras began to roll and Kaiba gave her trademark smirk as she looked at the crowed before her. She was aware that her smirk wasn't exactly the same as before due to her face's altered structure, but it was close enough to resemble the old one.

"Good afternoon," she said. "This will sound unbelievable, but it is all true. I am Seto Kaiba." There were murmurs among the crowd before the questions began to fly. Kaiba held up a hand to quiet the reporters before answering them. "I was leaving the office at about six in the evening on Wednesday when a dart pierced my leg. I remember feeling dizzy and being admitted to the hospital before losing consciousness. When I awoke, I was a woman. The doctors are working to reverse it. I urge the one responsible for the attack to come forward either by phone or in person so that we may discuss this. I will schedule another conference when I learn anything new. That will be all." The siblings headed back inside and headed for a back door where the limo was waiting.

"That went well," Kaiba said as she got in. She crossed her lower legs as Mokuba got in. She saw where he was looking and added, "I was told by Mrs. Paula that this is the proper way to sit in a skirt. Believe me, it's not possible in my usual way as it would expose parts I'd rather not expose."

"Oh. It was weird seeing you in a skirt this morning, but now it looks good on you."

Kaiba smiled a little. "Well, I have the legs for it."

Mokuba giggled at her remark. "Uh, big sis? I'm kind of getting used to how you look."

Kaiba reached back, undid her bun, and shook out her hair. "I'm getting used to it myself. I'm still waiting for the doctors to call."

"Do you think someone will admit to the attack?"

"If they want to boast to me about it, they will. Otherwise, I've been thinking that no one will come forward."

Kaiba's belief in no one coming forward held true for two days. She had called the hospital on Sunday and was told that they were still looking. They admitted that they could really use a sample of the compound that was used. "Unless you do, it is likely that I'll be a woman from now on," she said.

"That's correct, Miss Kaiba."

"Very well. Keep looking and I'll call if I learn anything new."

Now, she sat in her home office Monday afternoon, working hard and waiting to be told that Mrs. Paula arrived with her new clothes which included more bras. When Kaiba got back home Saturday afternoon, she had called and requested more bras made; some colored, but most were white. She knew she would have to go out and buy shoes and other essentials herself. The announcement of her being female had aired Saturday night and was in the Sunday paper, so going out shopping would be fine. True, she might get some stares as she shopped, but that was to be expected.

The phone rang and she picked it up. "Kaiba," she said, still working on her computer.

"Ah, Kaiba," said a German-accented voice, making Kaiba stop working and her eyes narrowed.

"Zigfried," she growled.

"I saw the news report and thought I'd call to offer my condolences."

"Save it," she snapped. "You did this to me, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged. I thought it would be amusing for me and awkward for you not to mention embarrassing: The powerful Seto Kaiba, now a woman." He snickered slightly.

"Embarrassment is not something I ever feel; as for awkward…no one ever sees that and it is not something I had to deal with."

"Indeed. If I may say so, you make a lovely young lady. How is your brother taking this?"

"He's dealing with it quite well."

"And you? Surely you're angry and being a woman must be difficult for you."

Keeping her voice even and flat, she replied, "Of course I'm angry. As for difficult, why don't you become a woman and see how it is?"

Zigfried laughed. "And be unable to reverse it? I'd rather not."

Kaiba's eyes glittered with triumph at Zigfried's boast, but she also felt her heart sink. The initial test results were correct: She was a woman for good. _I'll have to tell the doctors to stop looking._

"Listen, I'd love to stick around and chat but I have a company to maintain. Goodbye, _Miss_ Kaiba." Zigfried laughed again before there was a click and a dial tone.


	4. Moving Forward

Chapter Four\- Moving Forward

"Miss Kaiba, that really is a shame," Mrs. Paula said as Kaiba finished telling her about the phone call and sharing other clothes she either desired or truly needed now.

"It is, but I toyed with the thought that it was permanent. Now that I know the truth, I can move forward with my life. My first order of business will be acquiring the clothes, shoes, and essentials I need as a woman."

"Would you require my assistance?"

"I just need you to work on the clothes I selected. I can manage the rest on my own."

"Yes, Miss Kaiba."

Mokuba gaped at Kaiba. "It was Zigfried who did this?"

"Yes. He admitted to it and hoped to derive some amusement from my being like this for life. Obviously, he didn't get any but he is getting satisfaction from the fact that there's no cure."

"So, now what?"

"I have already told the doctors to stop looking and Mrs. Paula will be working on my wardrobe. I will be heading back to main office tomorrow morning and I plan to shop for shoes and essentials tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I help?"

Kaiba smiled. "You want to help?"

"Yes. Please, Seto?"

"All right. We'll pick you up after school."

Mokuba grinned. "Thanks, big sis!"

The next afternoon, Mokuba hopped into the limo next to Kaiba, taking in her attire. She wore black pants, knee-high stockings, a red shirt, and red pumps. Indeed, it was the fact that she only had one pair of shoes that prompted this trip. Her brown hair was pulled back and clipped back with a ruby hair clip. "You look pretty just like before."

"Thanks," she said as the limo pulled away and drove onto the road. "The employees at the office said similar things and a couple asked if a cure was close. They were sympathetic when I said there wasn't one."

"So, work was good?"

"It was this morning, but after lunch, I kept thinking about the lack of a cure."

"Please don't, Seto. That's probably what Zigfried wants. If you keep dwelling about it, you won't be able to run Kaiba Corp as usual."

Kaiba stared at Mokuba in surprise. "You put a lot of thought into that idea."

"Yeah, I did."

Kaiba put an arm around Mokuba's shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Thanks, little brother. I'm going to stop dwelling on it and only look ahead."

Kaiba shook her head slightly as she browsed the women's shoe aisle in a shoe store where she and Mokuba were the only customers. She couldn't believe the essentials she needed that she had just purchased: Deodorant, shaving cream, razors, menstrual pads and medicine, and hair ties. However, she did enjoy looking at the different options each item presented to her. One example was the deodorant. She couldn't believe the different scents and looked them over before choosing a powder fresh scent. Once a scent was chosen, she was given the choice of solid, gel, or spray. She chose solid as her old deodorant was a solid.

Now she was looking at shoes to wear with her skirts and slacks while Mokuba was in another aisle, looking at women's sneakers for her to wear with her pants. Indeed, a package of ten pairs of white crew socks already sat in a nearby shopping basket.

She lifted a black high heel shoe out of its box and examined it. _Women actually wear these? It doesn't make sense and it doesn't seem safe either._ Nonetheless, she removed the other shoe, slipped off her pumps, and put on the other pair before standing up. She swayed on her feet, putting her hands on a shelf to steady herself. She stood up straight once her balance was stabilized and saw that she was now at least a couple of inches taller, yet with her already tall height, it felt like she was standing a foot taller.

_Okay…no high heels. I'll stick with pumps, flats, and low-heeled shoes._ She carefully stepped out of the heels, put them back in their box, and onto the shelf. She was now standing in her stocking feet, looking over her preferred shoes. She grabbed a pair of low-heeled white shoes and tried them on. _Hmm, nice. Good fit, comfortable, will go with practically everything I have. I'll buy them._ She pulled them off, put them in the box, and put the box in her basket.

"Kaiba!?" exclaimed a familiar male voice.

She turned her head to see Joey Wheeler at the end of the aisle staring at her in shock. She guessed it had more to do with seeing her in the store than her gender. She turned back to the shelves. "Hello, Wheeler," she said casually.

"Why are you looking at girl shoes?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"Why not? I am a woman, and I need different shoes than the pumps I currently have." She nodded at the shoes nearby.

"I thought the doctors were looking for a cure."

"They were, but not anymore. There is no cure. Zigfried planned the whole attack."

"He did? Why would he do that?"

"He's a sick individual, for one. He wanted to embarrass me and hoped to make me incapable of running my company by making me dwell endlessly on the fact of no cure. He failed on both counts. I am not the least bit embarrassed at being a woman and I tend to look forward in my life, not backwards."

"He's insane."

"Exactly." She tried on a pair of black pumps, was satisfied, and added them to her basket.

"You plan on buying any colored ones?" Joey asked suddenly.

"I might." She looked at Joey, really looked. She had never realized how…cute he was. It was likely that her female thoughts were influencing her again, but instead of fighting it, she gave in to it.

"Kaiba? You okay? You're staring at me."

Kaiba blinked a few times. "Yes, I'm fine. I just never realized how…cute you are."

Joey backed up a little. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure. I've been experiencing female impulses and thoughts since the attack and when I learned of no cure, I decided to not fight any thought or instincts I experience and right now, I find myself interested in you." She gave a small smile and fluttered her eyes a couple of times. She wasn't sure why she did this, but it felt right.

"Uh, okay. Well…see ya around, Kaiba." Joey beat a hasty retreat from the store. She watched him go, not the least bit hurt by his actions. _Of course he would react that way. We've hated each other for a long time and my admission came out of nowhere. Based on that, I'm fine if he never returns my sentiments or avoids me from now on. At least, I got my feelings out of my system._

"Seto, was that Joey just now?" came Mokuba's voice. "Why did he run out of here?"

"Yes, that was Wheeler. He ran away because I told him I just became interested in him."

"Really? Are you saying you got a crush on him?"

"A crush? Hmm, I think I do. Although I'm fine if he never returns my feelings. Now, find any sneakers you think I might like?"

"I think so. Let me show you." Mokuba headed back to the sneakers aisle, Kaiba following with her pumps in one hand and adding a pair of pale pink flats to her basket as she did so.

Kaiba placed her new shoes on the floor of her closet, her socks in a drawer, and her essentials in the bathroom before sitting on her bed and staring out the window. She dwelled on her conversation with Wheeler…or maybe she should call him Joey since she had a crush on him. _We actually had a conversation where we didn't insult each other or speak condescendingly. That has to be a first._

_I'm also feeling like acting more like a woman. It's certainly a thing for me to do. I'm still Seto Kaiba, just a female version. I'll be sure to let Mokuba, my house staff, and my employees know so I don't frighten them with my feminine actions. I also need to tell the media that there's no cure._


	5. Revenge and a Date

Chapter Five\- Revenge and a Date

Joey watched the news conference as Kaiba stood before the media and announcing in a clear voice that a cure could not be found. She didn't say who was responsible, but he knew because she had told him. It was Thursday now and Kaiba had been on Joey's mind since the encounter at the shoe store.

_The things she said were strange to be coming from her. The thought of Kaiba acting like a girl is scary even though I'm used her being a girl. I have to admit, she is pretty. Perhaps, I rejected her too soon. She could be a warmer, kinder Kaiba then the one I know. I think I'll go see her tomorrow and we can talk about it._

Friday afternoon, Joey entered Kaiba Corp and went up to the secretary who raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Tell Miss Kaiba that Joey Wheeler is here to see her."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, checking a book in front of her.

"Well, no. Just tell her I'm here to see her."

The secretary sighed in exasperation before pushing an intercom button. "Miss Kaiba, there's a Joey Wheeler here to see you even though he has no appointment."

There was a pause before Kaiba's voice came back. "Send him up."

"Yes, ma'am." The secretary jerked her head to the elevator. "Top floor."

Joey nodded and headed for the elevator.

Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "You think Joey's here about what happened Tuesday?"

"I hope so. I would like to think that he's interested in me now. I think we'd make a cute couple."

Mokuba shrugged. "If you say so."

Kaiba looked at him. "You disagree?"

"No. It's just…"

"I sounded like a woman just now."

"Yeah. It's still strange to hear you talk like one and see you act like one. Don't worry, big sis, I'll get used to it."

"I hope Joey does if he hasn't already."

Right on cue, one of the double doors opened and Joey came in. He closed the door and approached the desk, noticing that Kaiba was wearing a blue ruffled blouse that matched her eyes under a white women's business jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and held in place with what looked like two blue chopsticks. _Wow, she looks even prettier than before._

"Joey, this is a nice surprise," Kaiba said. "Why did you want to see me?"

"You've been on my mind since Tuesday. I admit that you acting like a girl and claiming an interest in me was scary. I've had time to think and I found that I think you're pretty and that I probably rejected you too soon. I like you, Kaiba."

"That is good. Believe me, my feelings weren't hurt when you left. I wasn't concerned if you didn't return my feelings; just telling you was enough for me. Mokuba had asked if I had a crush on you and I found that I do. I like you, Joey."

"Are you going to date?" Mokuba asked suddenly, breaking a silence that had descended on the room. The two teenagers looked at him.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, you like each other. Isn't a date the next step?"

"He's got a point," Joey said slowly. "How about next Friday night…Seto? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great. So…anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Actually, there is. Something to discuss with both of you. I'm thinking about getting revenge on Zigfried."

"What kind of revenge?" Mokuba asked.

"I was thinking of giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"You mean turn him into a woman?" Joey asked.

Kaiba grinned. "Yes. He would obviously figure out I was behind the plot and to see him angry would be amusing. I just need to put my scientists on the task and figure out how to get it into him."

"I don't suggest copying him," Joey said. "He might expect that."

Kaiba nodded. "That's a good point."

"What about putting it in some food or drink and mailing it to him as a secret admirer?" Mokuba suggested.

Kaiba stared thoughtfully at her office doors. A slow smile came to her face. "I like that. Oh, that's very good, little brother. I'll have the scientists make it in a liquid form and put it in his favorite wine. That will guarantee that he will drink it almost immediately."

"Sounds like a plan," Joey said. "I'll let myself out."

Kaiba rose and headed toward Joey, revealing a blue skirt, pantyhose, and low-heeled white shoes. She pulled Joey into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you next Friday," she said softly.

"Yeah. Same here." Joey grinned as he was released and he left the office, looking forward to his date.

Kaiba's scientists made the compound into a liquid form as per her request and very quickly too. She did a little research and managed to acquire Zigfried's favorite wine, which she learned he was running low on; that meant he would want a glass of it when it arrived. When she was handed the liquid compound, she found it colorless and odorless. _Perfect_, she thought. She looked at the head scientist. "You're certain it's irreversible?"

"Absolutely, Miss Kaiba. Not even we could undo it. Plus, it will take effect almost instantly." The look on his face made it clear that he was pleased with the work and liked the idea of getting back at the one who assaulted his boss.

Kaiba smiled in satisfaction. "Excellent. Well done." She took the vial to her office, uncorked the wine, poured the vial's contents into it, and swirled the bottle gently to mix it before re-sealing it, and attaching a note to the neck, her handwriting disguised due to her calligraphy skills and that her handwriting had altered slightly because of her smaller hands and slimmer fingers. Afterwards, she carefully packaged it before taking it to the post office to ship it out. She gave it every insurance she could and requested that package arrive at its destination by noon on Friday. _Since today's Saturday, this is perfect. I can hardly wait for Zigfried to call._

She kept busy over the following week with work and planning for her date. She had spoken to Joey over the phone on Wednesday afternoon to discuss their dinner plans and what movie to see. Their talk increased her excitement and she secretly started to think of Joey as her boyfriend. _Perhaps I'll tell him before the movie._

She was typing away Friday afternoon when her video phone rang. She activated it. "Kaiba," she said.

"KAIBA!" screamed a high-pitched voice, making Kaiba jump in her seat at the volume. "I'll kill you for this!"

She quickly recovered and smirked as she looked into softer aqua-colored eyes that burned with anger. "Me?" she said with mock innocence.

"I know it was you! You alone have the money and the means to do so." The anger had faded somewhat, yet the voice was still high-pitched, telling her that Zigfried's voice range was higher; but then her male voice was also a bit high for a man who was about her age.

Kaiba pressed a button to zoom out and see Zigfried's new body. She was extremely slender with a curvy waist, shapely legs, and breasts larger than Kaiba's own. Her pink hair's length hadn't changed. All in all, Zigfried was kind of attractive. _Of course, I'm prettier and far more attractive._

"All right, Zigfried, you're correct. I did have my scientists create a formula that I then used to spike the wine. Oh and my scientists admitted that even they cannot reverse it. So, we'll both be women for the rest of our lives."

Zigfried scowled. "I do not believe you. I will find a way to undo this."

"Unlikely. My scientists are highly qualified; more than yours are."

Zigfried scowled even further, most likely because she knew Kaiba was right. "Fine. But, I will not behave like a woman."

"If that's what you want to do, be my guest. I, however, find acting like a woman is not a bad thing. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for my date tonight." Zigfried's shocked face was the last thing Kaiba saw as she shut off the picture. She chuckled in appreciation.

Joey laughed as Kaiba related the conversation. "She refuses to accept her situation or act like a girl? That doesn't make any sense."

"I said she was a sick person. But, let's not talk about her anymore. We have a date to attend."

"You're right." Joey put an arm around Kaiba's shoulders and pulled her closer. Kaiba responded by putting an arm around his waist as the limo drove them to dinner.

The End


End file.
